xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MEC
Upgrades and Tactical Subsystems Does the MEC-3 'not '''have access to the 1st and 2nd models' subsystems? - MA4585159 (talk) Tactical Subsystems stack, so maxed out a tier 3 MEC will have 3 different subsystems - which is how you earn the "Steel Maytr" achievement. Monkeybite (talk) 06:50, November 14, 2013 (UTC) So they're upgraded, not built again? And a subsystem has to be chosen during each upgrade - or is it similar to equipment? (Sorry - Russia, launches on 15th, likely not to hit the stores until New Year's Eve) - MA4585159 (talk) : When you build a MEC-1, you choose between 2 subsystems (either a flamethrower or the rocket-fist). At that point, you have 2 choices. You can build another MEC-1 (and make the choice between the flamethrower and KSM again), or you can upgrade the MEC-1 you already built to a MEC-2 and choose between an additional 2 subsystems (either a grenade launcher or medkit). If you upgraded, then the subsystem choice you made for the MEC-1 automatically carries over to the MEC-2 and cannot be made again. The same goes for the MEC-3's. Both the MEC-2 and MEC-3's cannot be built outright and can only be acquired by upgrading from pre-existing MEC's. It might help to think of the subsystems not as armor attachments, but as additional soldier abilities exclusive to the MEC troopers. killa_beez14 (talk) 22:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Page Image Wanted! We need an image of a MEC-1 with a Minigun in a default "ready" pose, probably with a KSM, to follow the style set by other classes. - MA4585159 (talk) MEC shielding? Do MECs have energy shielding? When a MEC is shot or damaged shields appear. On UFOs there seems to be shields too. Would this elerium-powered or a result from Meld? --War. War never changes... (talk) 18:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Was your MEC Trooper formerly a Heavy Class soldier? Because I'm guessing you're seeing the Body Shield inherited ability in action. Monkeybite (talk) 19:14, August 6, 2014 (UTC) No he was a Sniper. --War. War never changes... (talk) 19:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Huh, that's the only shielding effect I remember at the moment. Which MEC is the Trooper using and what abilities does he have? Monkeybite (talk) 22:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Subsystem Description ''"MECs can stun robotic enemies and damage organic ones with this area-of-effect electric shock device." In my game this reads just the opposite. Stunning organics and damaging robotic enemies. 20:29, June 29, 2015 (UTC) That's how it reads but (un)fortunately that is not how it works; the information screen when selecting the MEC chassis actually displays the correct information versus the description presented when upgrading to the MEC-3. While I've tried quoting the incorrect description several times, people eventually come along to "correct" it to how the ability actually works so I've decided to leave it as is. Monkeybite (talk) 14:20, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: XCOM 2 MECs Would it be worth posting in the "Trivia" section that XCOM 2 indicates that "Enemy Within" is actually a simulation by ADVENT and therefore the MECs in EW are technically an enemy type the Commender more-or-less creates for himself/herself in XCOM 2? 10:25, February 25, 2016 (UTC) IMO not really, while yes it's arguable that EU and EW were simulations, that's only in the XCOM 2 timeline. If memory serves, the devs described it more as a parallel timeline idea; so EU/EW could have taken place successfully without leading to the events of XCOM 2 in some cases (i.e. winning the first game). So XCOM MECs are not guaranteed to be simulation-only units. There's also chatter from Shen in XCOM 2 where she talks about notes she found for EW MECs, but they were never implemented because the XCOM project collapsed before it got off the ground. Wingstrike: The man with a fancy signature - Fancy Messages 16:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC)